Trixie Belden:The Mystery of the Mything Methos
by leaiso
Summary: Trixie Belden visits Paris! Who are these mysterious people she keeps running in to? Crossover of the Trixie Belden Mysteries and Highlander: the Series.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie Belden and the Mystery of the Mything Methos 

Trixie Belden®TM is the registered trademark and copyright of Random House Publishing.

Highlander is owned by Panzer and Davies. The idea of Highlander and its characters belong to them. This story is unauthorized, not for profit and is not affiliated with Panzer and Davies.

This story was born out of a scene I imagined in my head a little over a year ago. This is a crossover of Trixie Belden and Highlander. I have attempted to make it so that even if the reader has never seen Highlander ("Wait, I thought that was an SUV!" they say to themselves) but has read Trixie Belden or vice a versa, then you should still be able to read this story with out being confused. However, I have included a small synopsis of both series so that you may familiarize yourself with the books/show. This story takes place about 10 years after the last book.

Trixie Belden is a series of children books that have been written over several decades. They star Trixie a 13-14 year old tomboy. She tends to get overly excited about things and can be very dramatic. Her best friend, Honey Wheeler, is the rich girl next door. Her father Matt (a red head) and her mother moved to Sleepyside-on-the-Hudson because their daughter was very fragile and ill. Spending time with Trixie helped Honey get over her "illness" and they get themselves involved in cases. They first find Jim Frayne (a redhead, and Trixie's first crush) a runaway orphan. The Wheelers adopt him. Together with another "poor little rich girl" Diana Lynch, Trixie, Honey, Jim, and Trixie's older brothers Brian and Mart create a group called the Bob Whites of the Glen. The BWG's always try to do good, even going so far as to hold fundraisers for various charities. In Book 8, Dan Mangan comes along, the Bad Boy Gone Good type character. His uncle is Regan (another handsome red head) who is the Wheeler's groom (You know, the guy that takes care of the horses). Trixie and Honey are forever getting involved in mysteries, including stopping thieves, smugglers, and bad men and women in general. Trixie also has a younger brother at home, Bobby, who in the books never ages past the age of 6, while the kids all get older. Hmm......;)

Now, if you don't know anything about Highlander, you may not want to read the next paragraph, as it will give a lot a way. The story I have written is from the point of view of Trixie as she is immersed in the Highlander world. You can either learn about them as Trixie does, or you can read the following paragraph.

Highlander started out as a movie in the 80's starring Christopher Lambert as Connor MacLeod, a man that thought he was normal until the day he died and came back to life. He then found out that he was immortal, a being that could live forever unless another immortal cut off his head (Yeah a bit gruesome, I know). The movie spawned several sequels and also a television series starring Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod. It is in the series that we meet Richie, Adam a.k.a. Methos, Amanda, Joe Dawson, and a whole host of other immortals and mortals who live and die as the series progresses. No one knows where immortals come from. They are usually Foundlings, babies found without parents. It is only when they die the first time (it must be a violent death) that they find out that they are immortal. They then travel throughout history, protecting themselves from other immortals until they either die, or end up being the last immortal remaining. The last immortal wins the Prize. Though no one is exactly sure what the prize is. There was also another TV series: The Raven that focused on Amanda and Nick, a former cop.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you about the Watchers. Well let's just say that they do a lot of watching :D

Chapter 1

Saturday Evening

Blonde haired, blued-eyed Trixie Belden gazed anxiously out of the airplane window. Her hands lightly held her personal cd player as she listened to the Evanescence CD that her brother, Bobby, had given to her for Christmas. She reached up and pushed back the headphones to listen to the announcement from the pilot indicating that they would be landing soon. As the plane began its descent she started getting jittery. Despite the fact that she had been on many trips around the USA and the world, she had never been on a trip by herself before. This was different. Here she was, a graduate student, attending a university in France for a semester as a foreign student.

The plane landed without any problems. After passing through customs, she went to claim her baggage. As she looked around to find an exit, she felt a bump and found herself sprawled on the ground. "I am so sorry! Here let me help you up," a young man said to her as he lifted her off the ground. The first thing Trixie noticed about him was his red hair.

Trixie was barely listening to him as he apologized again for knocking her over. She was still trying to digest the fact that of all things, the first man she ran into in Paris had red hair. She sighed.

"I really am sorry..." He said again, this time in French. She started as she realized he had been talking to her. It was only then she realized he was an American and that he had thought she couldn't understand him before.

"No, that's ok, " she replied. "I speak English too. Although I have been learning to speak French, since I will be studying here for a semester." Trixie trailed off as she noticed the young man staring at her.

"Hey, I know this great little coffee shop around the corner from here. Howabout I treat you to a cup of coffee for having knocked you over?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Trixie wasn't quite sure what to do. He seemed nice enough, he did have red hair, afterall, but he was a stranger. _But he has red hair_ she repeated to herself. In the end, she realized she would be safe as long as she stayed in a public setting and didn't give him too many details about where she was staying and who she was.

She enjoyed talking with the young man. Over coffee, she learned that he was her age, even though he looked like he couldn't be any older than 19. Guys are so lucky that way, they don't age as fast as us women, she thought to herself.

After they parted ways, Trixie realized she had never learned his name.

Three weeks later, after classed have ended, on a Friday afternoon

Trixie had settled into a routine. Every weekday she had classes. Every weeknight she studied, and every Friday night she partied. Although Trixie's definition of partying wasn't exactly the typical college student's definition. She just liked to hang out with friends and have fun. She rarely ever drank, usually saving that only for special occassions. She was well liked among her classmates, and had managed to form several new, close friendships. Among them were her roommate, Brigette, and Etienne, Brigette's boyfriend. Ettiene's sister, Arianne and her boyfriend. All four were from France, and enjoyed showing Trixie around the Paris. There were two American girls that Trixie had also become close friends with, Carla and Jane.

A few days earlier a few of the other American students had told Trixie, Carly, and Jane about a blues club that was run by an American. Even though Trixie was trying to immerse herself in the French culture, she couldn't resist going. She had always enjoyed listening to the blues.

Trixie and Brigette met the rest of the group in the main hall in the dorm. Upon arriving, Trixie noticed the club was rather popular, both by visiting Americans and locals. The group found an empty booth and scooted a table next to it so that they could all sit together. Trixie, Carla, and Jane sat at the table in order to allow the two couples to be able to sit next to their significant others in the booth seats. They had just settled into their seats as they heard scattered applause. Trixie turned and saw an older gentleman, in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair sit down. There was something odd about how he walked..... Her thoughts were interrupted as he began playing the guitar. The chatter in the room quickly lowered so that everyone could hear the band playing.

The talented band played for a few songs and then the guitar player thanked the audience and got up. Trixie finally figured out that he appeared to be wearing prosthetic legs.

She continued to watch him as he crossed the room, greeting and being greeted by his listeners. He eventually ended up by the bar area where he stopped to talk to the three men who were standing there. Trixie nearly dropped her glass of ice water when she realized that one of the men was "The Redhead."

Quickly she motioned to Carla, "Its him!"

Carla looked over at the bar. Nodding with approval, she turned to Trixie, "I think we need more drinks, don't you?"

Trixie winked back at her friend, "Why, I think I could use some more water." Trixie turned to the others, "We'll be right back."

Trixie was glad to have her friend accompany her. Her heart was fluttering a bit as they approached the small group. They nearly had to push some people out of the way to get to the bar. They nervously approached the area where the four men were talking.

As the two young women reached the bar, the older gentleman looked up at Trixie and Carla "Hey, what can I get for you ladies tonight?" Trixie was a bit confused for a moment until she realized that he was also one of the bartenders. The other three men turned to look at the ladies. Trixie glanced at the two dark haired men briefly before she met the eyes of the redhead. Her heart had stopped beating. Of that she was sure. She had thought that the redhead was cute, but, well compared to these other two, he might as well have been her brother, Mart.

Dang, She mentally scolded herself, I just realized....He does look like Mart! Eww! Gross!

"Hey there." The red head spoke. She looked back at him and saw that he was grinning. She looked over at Carla and realized that her friend was avoiding eye contact. Hmm, phew, I may have gotten out of that one after all! Trixie realized.

"Hi back at you." Trixie replied. "You know I would introduce you to my friend here, but I never did find out what your name was."

Trixie couldn't help but notice the look that the two dark haired men gave each other. She had a feeling that the redhead was known to be a player.

"Oh, my name?" He said, "It's Richie Ryan."

"Well, my name is Trixie Belden, and this is my friend Carla Bell" Trixie then turned to the older gentleman and said, "I really enjoyed listening to you play. You're incredible." Carla echoed Trixie's sentiments.

The older gentleman grinned at her, "Thanks, and by the way, my name is Joe Dawson, since the kid here forgot to introduce us, and that's Duncan," he said as he indicated towards the man with the long dark hair and then pointed to the one with short dark hair and angled features and said, "and that's Adam."

Trixie almost couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from Adam's. _He's got the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen_. But she managed to turn back her gaze to Ritchie before embarrassing herself.

They chatted for a few minutes, before Trixie realized that Jane was still sitting at the table. She quickly glanced over to see how her friend was and relaxed when she saw her talking and laughing with a young man who had joined their table.

Turning back to the conversation, she looked in time to see that Adam had been watching her, almost studying her movements. Trixie wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"What was that?" Trixie asked.

"I was just saying that this is the best blues bar in Europe," Adam repeated.

"That's because you have a tab that you never pay," Joe retorted.

Adam almost chocked on his beer, "I do to pay. Just not very often." He jokingly said back. "See, I'll even prove it. Ladies, what are you having?"

"Buying for others is not the same as paying your tab." Richie teased.

"Ah. Yes, but it is good manners, now isn't it?" He looked at the two ladies.

"Um, well, I think I'll just stick with water, you too Trix?"

"Sounds good to me."

"No alcohol?" Adam asked.

"Nah, wouldn't want to get drunk and lose my head," Trixie quipped. She caught the look of laughter on Duncan and Ritchie's faces and the look of consternation on Adam's. She could tell it was some sort of inside joke and decided not to press.

The time flew quickly. Trixie enjoyed Adam's company. He was cynical yet funny. Duncan could be downright silly when needling his friends, and Ritchie was mostly occupied with getting to know Carla. Joe would join the conversations when he was in between serving customers. It was nearing closing time when the rest of her friends approached them.

"Time to get going, eh?" Etienne asked the two.

"Yep, its getting late and I have to do some studying tomorrow," Trixie said. "Thanks Joe!" she cried over the other customers. She saw him wave back to her. "It was nice meeting you Adam and Duncan." She pulled at her friend's arm, "Say bye to Richie, we gotta leave."

"Bye Richie." Everyone, except Richie and Carla, rolled their eyes at the tone of her voice.

"Goodnight ladies," Richie replied, finally tearing his eyes from Carla and nodding a goodbye to Trixie.

As the group excited the bar, Trixie couldn't help but replay the night's events. Very little ever evaded Trixie's detective mind. She realized that while Richie and Joe were much more open about their lives, Duncan and Adam had said relatively very little about their own lives even while being quite talkative. Trixie was sure that they were hiding something.

_It all seems rather mysterious_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week went by quickly for Trixie. She and her friends had decided to return to Le Blues Bar for their Friday night activity. Both Trixie and Carly had looked forward to seeing Richie, Adam, and the others, and felt rather let down when another bartender, Pete, said that Joe wasn't working that night and they noticed that the other three men were nowhere to be seen. For the next hour the two young women looked around the bar, but the men still hadn't appeared.

"And why did we think that they would be here tonight?" Trixie asked impatiently.

"Cause Richie said that they were regulars." Carla responded with a sigh.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Trixie looked around again, "You know, why are we sitting here waiting around? We should go and investigate the area. Wasn't there some cute shops just around the corner?"

"Yeah, there was. Wanna go check them out? It's just barely 10pm . I think the book shop looked like it stays open pretty late."

They agreed to meet back up with the others at 11pm since several of them had to work to do the next day. Trixie and Carla left the bar and walked down the street. They weren't surprised to see that the clothing shops were already closed for the night, but as Carla had thought, the bookshop was still open. Outside of the shop were a couple of small tables and chairs. Curious, they walked in and smelled the warm aroma of coffee. Noticing the small coffee shop in the front, they ventured to the back of the bookstore. The store had a relaxed atmosphere with people sitting in chairs around the store, talking quietly or reading. They were greeted by an employee as they passed the checkout line. They walked up and down, looking at each of the books. They were clearly enjoying themselves as they browsed through the French books. They soon stumbled across a small section of English language books.

"Carla! Look!" Trixie gasped. "Its the newest Lucy Radcliffe!"

"Lucy Radcliffe? Isn't that a children's series?"

Yes it is." Trixie held the book close to her. "And it's one that I have loved

since I was a child. I have even met the author!" Trixie held the book out to inspect the cover more closely and added "I wonder how much it is?"

"I don't know. Hey, I was thinking we could get some coffee and sit outside, its such a nice evening."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Trixie found out that the book was within her budget and decided to buy it. She and Carla then walked over to the coffee shop and bought themselves some drinks. They sat down at one of the small tables outside. Carla sat her purse down next to her and turned toward Trixie. Before Trixie could warn her about protecting her purse, a man came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"Hey stop!" Trixie yelled at the man, intending to go after him; however a second man appeared and ran after the first man. A woman who was with the second man stopped Trixie from running too.

"Its ok, if there's a chance of getting your purse back, he will be able to get it." the platinum-blonde woman said.

"Thanks," Carla said

It was just a minute or so later when the second man reappeared. "I'm sorry. He got away in a car."

"Thanks for trying. Really," Carla said. "I guess I forget that I'm not in Kansas City anymore. Thankfully, I don't carry much in my purse, so its not a huge loss. Just annoying."

"You've learned your lesson then?" The blonde woman asked.

"Oh most definitely."

"Well that's good. Paris is full of thieves."

Trixie noticed that the man snorted at the statement. When the blonde woman glared at him, he only started laughing harder.

Noticing Trixie and Carla's confused expressions, the man said, "I'm sorry, it's an old inside joke."

"Ah, well, I see. Would the two of you like to join us for a cup of coffee, as a thank you for trying to help?" Trixie found herself saying. She was curious about these two.

The man looked at the woman and slightly shrugged as if to say, "If you want to, it's fine with me."

"Well then, thank you. We would love to," the woman said with a smile.

"Great! Oh! I guess we should introduce ourselves." Carla responded. "I'm Carla and this is Trixie."

"Nice to meet you both," the man replied, "I'm Nick Wolfe and this is Amanda Deveroux. And before we forget, we really should contact the police and report the theft."

Trixie wasn't sure but she thought she heard Amanda mutter something about "Boy Scouts." Trixie tried to suppress a grin. The four walked inside the book shop and while Trixie, Nick, and Amanda were getting more coffee, Carla called the local police to find out what she needed to do to report the incident. As they were standing in line Trixie found out that her new acquaintances worked in the security business. Intrigued, she started asking them questions about the kinds of cases they had handled. The three joined Carla back at the outside table.

"So why all the questions Trixie?" Amanda inquired.

"Oh, I am here studying international crime and investigations for a semester."

"Really? Sounds right up our alley then. Is this the kind of career that you want to pursue?" Nick asked her.

"Actually it is. I've wanted to be a private investigator since I was thirteen years old, but I realized that the kind of mysteries that I solved as a teen weren't the kind of mysteries that private investigators solve."

"You solved mysteries?" Carla asked, clearly surprised by her friend's revelation.

"Um, yeah," Trixie looked down at her coffee cup and began swirling the liquid with her coffee straw.

"What kind of mysteries?" Amanda prodded. She could tell that Trixie was reluctant to share her past experiences, but Amanda was curious. She had the feeling that Trixie was just the person that she and Nick were looking for to help them out.

"Just tracking down thieves, smugglers, that kind of thing." Trixie replied quietly.

"You tracked down smugglers as a teen?" Nick asked, clearly surprised that this young woman had been capable of doing so.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, really." As a teen Trixie had been proud of her accomplishments, but as an adult she had realized that sometimes those same accomplishments became hindrances around others. She tried not to not talk about them as much as possible.

"In other words, you're like Nancy Drew?" Carla asked.

Trixie snorted, "Yeah but more real!"

Amanda sensed that Trixie didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she steered the conversation to other topics. She wanted to find out more about this young woman.

The four talked for awhile, but as it got closer to 11pm, Trixie motioned to Carla. "I'm sorry Nick, Amanda, but we need to meet our friends. It was really nice meeting the both of you."

"Oh, yes, you too, darling." Amanda replied. "Thank you for the coffee."

"No thank you," Carla replied.

Trixie and Carla got up, threw their cups away and walked back towards Le Blues.

"They were interesting. What do you make of them?" Carla asked Trixie after they were out of earshot.

"Mysterious. It all seems mysterious." Trixie responded in a deep theatrical voice. The two dissolved into giggles as they met their friends outside of the bar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, early Saturday afternoon

Trixie sat at her desk, trying to study for the exam that was coming up in her International Crime seminar. Instead, she found herself looking out of her window at the brilliant sky outside. It was sunny and slightly on the warm side. She longed to be outdoors, not cramped up in her small room. Brigitte was in the library looking for some text books. Trixie was thankful for that. She liked her roommate well enough, but at times the girl could talk Van Gogh's other ear off. Trixie looked back down at her text book, sighed, and then slammed it shut.

Maybe if I go and doing something fun for awhile I'll be able to concentrate later.

And so Trixie got up from her desk, grabbed her wallet and keys and left. She wandered around the campus for a little while, but couldn't seem to locate any of her friends. She decided to venture off campus. She loved to walk, and today was the perfect day for it. She eventually found herself at the Eiffel Tower. She looked up at the enormous tourist attraction and decide to play the tourist for a bit. Once she got to the top she looked around the city and was amazed at how old the city really was. It finally dawned on her that she was in a place where history had been made. This really is a beautiful city. After studying the landscape for awhile, Trixie then ventured back down to the bottom. She continued on her small trek through Paris. She passed by some scruffy looking men as she approached a small cafe. I sure am glad that Dan convinced me to learn self-defense and how to protect myself in "the city." Trixie tried to suppress a grin as she thought back to the time when she'd finally been able to beat him in a sparring match. Carefully watching her surroundings, Trixie was still surprised when someone called her name. She turned and found herself standing next to Adam.

"Adam! Hi. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. But you know, a young lady shouldn't be wandering around the streets of Paris by herself." Adam chided.

"I know how to take care of myself. And besides, what makes you think that I am by myself at the moment?" Her whole face curved into a smile.

"Uh, because I don't see anyone else around."

Trixie smiled even broader. I just love that Welsh accent!" So I guess you're not anyone then?"

"Oh, well I didn't mean...ah, I guess you got me." He reached his hand up and scratched his head.

Trixie laughed. "Yeah, I knew I was setting you up, but it was worth it."

"Well then, I was just about to get something to eat at this cafe, would you like to join me?"

Trixie, of course, couldn't refuse.

After getting their food, they decided to sit outside to eat.

"So Trix, that is ok to call you that, isn't it? How are your studies going?"

"They're good. I was afraid that it would be harder being in another country and the education system being so different, but it really hasn't been. The hardest part has been the language factor, but even that's not as bad as it could have been."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean I've been studying French since high school, and then, ever since I found out I was accepted here, my best friend, Honey, has only talked to me in French. She said she wanted to make sure I was fully prepared." Trixie laughed. "She wouldn't let me talk in anything but French. For two whole months!"

"She sounds like a good friend."

"She is. She's the best."

"So tell me about where you grew up?"

Trixie wasn't sure how much to tell Adam. She trusted him for the most part, but there also seemed to be a dark side to him, hidden well beneath the top layers of his persona.

"You miss it, don't you?" He had mistaken her quietness.

"A little. But I really haven't been back since I was 18. All of my childhood friends went to the same university with me, and we went home for the summers, but it just really wasn't the same."

"No, I suppose it isn't"

"So tell me about you. At the moment I know that you're Adam Pierson, a graduate student in European History and that you're probably from Wales."

"Probably?" He ruefully grinned.

"It's the accent that gives it away."

"Ah, really. Well, lets see. I've spent some time in America, France, England, Egypt. Basically all over. I don't tend to stay in one place too long. I guess you could say that I am a student of human nature."

"Really? I love traveling too. As a teen my friends and I traveled basically all over the US. We even were able to come too England once and Paris as well."

"So this isn't your first time in Paris? I thought it was."

"Well, I was only 14 at the time and it wasn't a really long trip. Sheesh, it's hard to believe that was nearly 10 years ago." She gently pulled some of her curly hair. "It's amazing how time can fly."

"Yes, it is. Yes it is." Adam then looked down at his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry Trixie, but I need to meet Joe in a few minutes. This has been fun though. Can we meet again?"

Trixie couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes. "Of course!" she said as her knees began to weaken.

"Why don't I contact you at the university sometime in the next few days to arrange something." He asked as he got up and picked up the trash and threw it away.

"Sounds good. Just call the main office and they will transfer your call to my room."

"It's a date then." He grinned as she blushed. He turned and walked away, presumably towards Joe's bar.

Trixie couldn't help but grin as she nearly skipped back to the college. I have a date. I have a date. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the weekend flew by for Trixie. Monday was her test, and she felt that she did rather well. She was surprised to find a bouquet of wild flowers waiting for her on her desk when she entered her room afterwards.

"Where did these come from?" She asked Brigitte.

"Oh, the delivery boy brought them about an hour ago. Don't worry about the tip. I am just happy that my American friend may have found herself a man." Brigitte grinned and winked at Trixie. Trixie reached over and grabbed one of her small pillows and tossed it in Brigitte's direction and then walked over to the bouquet and opened the card.

"Trixie, thank you for joining me on the late lunch on Saturday. Please join me for dinner this Friday evening. Meet me at Joe's, but you'll want to wear a dress. With Regards, Adam."

Brigitte peered over her friend's shoulder. "Adam, who is Adam? Is he an American?"

"No British, Welsh actually, I think. Actually he never did say where he's from. Anyway, you've seen him. He was one of the ones that Carla and I were talking to at the Blues bar a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, so he's the guitar player?" Brigitte teased. "I didn't realize you went for the really old men!"

Trixie turned to her friend. "I like older men, but not that much older. Thank you very much. No, Adam is younger, early 30's, I think. He was the one with the short dark hair."

"Ah. That one. Yes, he is rather handsome. Not as handsome as my Etienne, but still good looking. But you don't know where he is from and you don't know his age?"

"We did just meet, but yeah, I guess I don't. I'll need to be careful around him until he starts to open up some more."

"Sounds like some good advice that I was just about to give!"

Brigitte continued to heckle her friend throughout the week. Finally Friday came and Trixie was more than slightly nervous. She really didn't have many dresses. She just didn't like them. But thankfully she did have the essential little black dress. She liked this dress because with accessories she could make it look very formal or she could make it look very casual. Since she wasn't sure where she was going, she decided to wear a simple gold necklace with a butterfly pendant on it and a small gold bracelet. She wore her hair up to give the appearance of a more formal outfit and decided to wear heels. I don't like being so short! Once done she looked at herself in the mirror. Turning to Brigitte and Carla who were in the room with her she said, "So, what do you think?"

"Not that its really what we think that is important, but it's what Adam thinks," Carla laughed, "however, I must say, if he doesn't like it, then he's a dummy." Brigitte echoed Carla's sentiment.

"Thanks guys. Well I guess we'd better be off." The group had decided to go with Trixie as far as Joe's and hang out there for awhile before probably moving on to another club or bar later in the night.

"I like the Blues." Ettiene had said in his thick French accent, "but not this much!"

The group entered the bar around 8:30. Jane immediately saw the young Frenchman that she'd been hanging out with and made a beeline in his direction. Brigitte and Ettiene headed for a booth, while Carla accompanied Trixie to the bar to meet with Adam and Richie who were talking with Joe.

"Hi ladies!" Joe cheerfully greeted them. Richie and Adam turned to greet them.

"Hi Joe." The girls chorused.

Adam leaned towards Trixie and greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. You look nice too. Oh, and thank you for the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful." She replied. She was furiously trying not to blush. It was still hard for her to accept compliments, even as an adult.

"Well we should go then. Good night Carla. Richie, Joe...be good!" Adam winked at Richie.

"I was just about to say the same to you!" Richie teased back.

Adam extended his arm for Trixie, and together they left the bar. He guided her to a car in the parking lot and he opened the door for her.

"Ah chivalry, a lost art!" She giggled.

Adam laughed. "I don't believe in chivalry. You can open your door just as well as the next. It just meant that I can hold on to your arm for a little bit longer." He grinned.

Trixie just laughed at him. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It wasn't a long drive at all. They stopped near a pier off of the Seine. They got out of the car, and again Adam extended his arm to Trixie. He guided her to the pier where other elegantly dressed couples were boarding a boat.

"Oh! A boat ride! I love boats!" Adam coughed at her words. "What? What is it?" She asked clearly concerned.

"Well, truthfully I am not a big fan of boats, but I thought this might be nice."

"Well thank-you! A boat ride down the Seine. And dinner? This will be very nice."

"I hope you like it."

It was finally their turn to enter the boat. Trixie admired the decor. White lights were strung around the inside of the dining room so that there was light, but not too much light. Candles on every table also dimly lit the room just enough. They were seated on the right side of the boat. Trixie looked out onto the water. It's so calm. I bet this ride will be very romantic. She grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Adam asked.

"Just excited. So, what have you been up to this past week." Trixie wanted to change the subject.

"Just studying, preparing lessons, that sort of thing."

"Lessons? I thought you were a student?"

"I am. But as a doctoral student I also teach undergrad classes at times."

"Oh cool. What class are you teaching?"

"European Royalty. We are on the subject of Henry the VIII right now."

"Really? Isn't he the one that signed some important document? What was it again? Oh wait, isn't he the one that beheaded all his wives?" Trixie's eyes brightened. She knew exactly who Henry the VIII was, since she had done a research project on him in high school, but she wanted to goad Adam a bit.

Adam choked a bit on his ice water. "No, he only beheaded two of them. Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard. One died after child birth. He divorced one, annulled the marriage with one, and the last one was still married to him when he died."

"Ahh. Oh yeah, that's right. He started the Church of England so that he could get the annulment."

"You were teasing me."

"Yeah, you seem so cute when you're annoyed." Trixie playfully responded.

Adam looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Trixie and into her eyes, "Well, it is fairly common knowledge that I can "do cute." Shortly after he said that, he looked down again, appearing to be lost in thought. A moment later he looked back up at her and started to laugh. Trixie shortly joined him. Finally everyone was aboard, and the boat slowly began making its way down the river. They remained quiet for a bit watching the night sky reflecting off of the river. It wasn't long before their food arrive. As they settled into eating Trixie went back to their earlier conversation.

"So tell me more about Henry the VIIII."

"Well, he was an odd fellow. Probably had syphilis. None of his children were really his of course."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not supported historically, but yeah, I am pretty sure none of them were his. His wives were desperate to have a son, so they were willing to do what they could to get pregnant."

"Ah, I see."

"He was loud, obnoxious, drunk all the time, and had a lot of mistresses."

"Sounds like a lot of men."

"Hey!"

"I said a lot of men, not all men. So there!" Her laugh rang out through the crowd. Realizing that others heard her she quieted down immediately. "Sorry about that."

"Doesn't bother me a bit. Did you know that Anne of Cleves was the one he divorce? The report was that she was ugly. She really wasn't. She just had a big nose is all."

"There's nothing wrong with big noses."

"I would agree with that statement!"

"I figured you might." Trixie giggled.

"And the lady insults me yet again!" Adam waved his hand over his heart.

"I haven't insulted you even once. It's not my fault if you think I am."

"Well then, I guess I'd better stop thinking then."

"No, please don't. You're much too smart. Please continue."

The evening passed as Adam regaled Trixie with anecdotes about the past. He kept her giggling throughout the dinner and desert. He even told her about the origins of some of the myths that had been passed around the ages. Finally the boat was back at the pier. They exited the boat, and Adam drove her back to her university. Not wanting to end the date just yet, Trixie suggested the walk along the outer path that circled the school. Adam agreed. The area was deserted. No other students were around. They continued laughing and talking when suddenly Adam tensed and started looking around them. "I think we'd better get you back to your dorm," he said sharply.

"Adam, what is it? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her, "Oh, I don't think anything is wrong. I have a funny feeling is all." He tried to disarm her fear.

"And I would be that funny feeling!" A man appeared out of the shadows. Tall, and well built, he had a sword in his hand. Adam instinctively grabbed Trixie's arm and pushed her behind him. She nearly fell to the ground because of the shove.

"Trixie! Get out of here now." Adam shouted at her. Suddenly she was surprised when the stranger started to attack Adam with the sword. She stepped back, unsure what to do. Within a second Adam had a sword in his hand as well.

It must have been in his coat! But why would he have a sword with him? Shocked by what she was seeing, she was glued to her spot. All she could do was watch.

"Well Dr. Adams, its been a long time." The stranger spat to the ground.

"Yes, it has, Kanai'i. A very long time." The two fought back and forth. Trixie was amazed at the skill level of both men. They're experts. Suddenly the man Adam had called Kanai'i managed to cut Adam on the arm. Realizing that this was a real fight and that someone was surely about to be killed, Trixie started running. I have got to get to the police now! A third man stepped in front of her.

"Joe! What are you doing here?" Her surprise and concern were evident.

"Trixie, I know what that this is all scary at the moment, but trust me, you CANNOT call the police. I will explain and hopefully, Adam will be here to help me, but for right now, don't call the police."

"Hopefully? Joe, what's going on?" The metal sounds of swords clanging against each other filled her ears. The two men were less than 50 feet away. Suddenly Kanai'i lost his sword and was on the ground. Adam raised his sword high. Despite the seriousness of the situation Trixie couldn't help to thinki Who does he think he is? He-Man? The amusing thought quickly fled her mind as Adam brought the sword down. She heard him say, "There can be only one." She nearly vomited when he beheaded the other man.

"The serial killer is Adam?" Trixie was sickened at the thought. She had heard about the serial killer who beheaded people all around the world. Men and women both, there didn't seem to be a common denominator. The man had stymied the best investigators the world over.

"Well not exactly." Joe replied, but he grew quiet again as lightening seemed to emanate out of Kanai'i's body. The area around them was very bright as the lightening continued to emanate out of the dead man and went straight into Adam. He began screaming in pain as he fell to the ground. Trixie started to run toward him, to help him, but Joe caught her arm. "No Trixie, stay here. We'll explain everything soon." The odd lightening storm lasted for several moments. Once it was over, Joe pulled out a cell phone. Trixie heard Joe saying "Yeah, we need a clean up crew at the university, on the south side. Thanks." He hung up the phone and put it back into his coat pocket as Adam started to walk towards them.

Adam stopped in front of Trixie, his concern for her evident. No one spoke for several minutes. Thoughts raced through her mind, uncontrolled, Who is he? Why is he still alive? What is going on?. Her heart beat rapidly. She wanted to run, to hide, but more importantly she wanted answers to what she had just seen.

"What are you?" she finally stammered out.

"I am immortal," he responded quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We'd better get out of here before the clean up crew gets here." Joe started urging them to leave the area.

"Clean-up?" Trixie was confused. As soon as Joe pointed to the body, she realized what he meant. "Oh," she said softly.

Trixie numbly followed Joe as he walked to his car. "Adam, follow me to the bar!" he cried over his shoulder. Trixie got into the passenger side of Joe's car and remained quiet until they got there. Once there, Trixie learned that Joe not only owned the bar, but that his apartment was right behind it. She followed him back to his apartment, and Adam joined them a moment later. All three sat down in Joe's living room.

"So you're immortal? What does that mean?" Trixie asked as soon as everyone was seated.

Adam laughed, "Just what it sounds like. I will live forever. Well, unless another immortal takes my head."

"Another immortal? Is that what was going on? You mean Kanai'i was an immortal like you? Are there many of you?" Trixie shook her head, "None of this is making any sense."

"Adam, perhaps you should start from the beginning." Joe prompted. "I'll get you a beer. Trixie, you want anything?"

She remained silent. Staring at Adam, waiting for answers.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Adam answered Joe. "Ok. Phew. No one is entirely sure how many immortals there are. Hundreds, thousands perhaps. Some of us are thousands of years old, while some are barely older than how they look now."

"Like Richie."

Clearly amazed at her insight, he responded, "Yes, like Richie. See, we don't know we are immortals until we are killed for the first time. From then on we don't age or grow old. We can still die, but it is only temporary, unless we lose our heads."

"Then its permanent." Joe chimed in. He handed Adam a beer and handed Trixie a glass of water and sat down to listen.

"Yes, it is." Adam continued, "After we die the first time, we are then forced into the Game. That is what you witnessed tonight, Trixie. See, when one immortal takes another immortal's head, he receives the Quickening, which is all of the power and knowledge of his defeated foe. Eventually there will only be one immortal left and he or she will receive the Prize. No one is sure what the Prize is, but with all of the knowledge and power of all the immortals, that person will be incredibly strong."

"So you had no choice? You had to fight him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, or else I would be dead right now."

"Oh"

"But you're friends with Richie! Does that mean one day you might fight each other?"

Adam leaned back. "Maybe, but I would prefer not to. I don't want his head. I like the kid. Don't get me wrong. There are some of us who remain friends for centuries. Kanai'i hated me because I got in his way over 200 years ago. Unless Richie or Duncan provoke me, I won't fight them."

"Two hundred years ago! How old are you?" Trixie was in shock.

"Um, well I prefer not to give my actual age, but I am over a thousand years old."

"Oh." Trixie also leaned back in the couch she was sitting in. She hadn't even realized how tense she was.Wow, he's a really old guy. She took a sip of the ice water that Joe had given her. Not sure what to say, she decided not to say anything. The three of them sat there in silence for several minutes. Finally Adam broke the silence.

"You know Joe. I was just thinking. Trixie would make an excellent Watcher." Adam said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that as well." Joe solemnly replied.

"Watcher? What's that?"

Two months later...

Trixie sat in her seat. She was finally going home. After Joe had explained what the Watchers were, she'd had a decision to make. Technically she couldn't be in contact with her immortal friends anymore (although she'd noticed that Joe broke that rule constantly), but she would be part of a larger organization that watched and recorded immortal activities for future generations. Fascinated with the world of immortals, Trixie had decided to do it. After all, Adam had masqueraded as a watcher for several years, as she'd eventually found out. She should easily still stay in contact with him. She enjoyed Adam's company, but after finding out just how different their worlds were, she wasn't sure she still wanted to date him.

Trixie looked down at the tattoo on her wrist that marked her as a watcher. She still wasn't sure how she was going to explain the tattoo to her family. She realized that for the most part she could cover it with a watch. She pulled her laptop case into her lap and pulled out the manilla folder that contained basic information about her primary and secondary assignments. With her fingertops, she carefully traced the name of the young immortal that was her main assignment as she read what little was known about him.

Born: 1978 Adoptive parents: Deceased First Death: Off-duty, attempting to stop an armed robbery in an antique store. First death was covered up by Connor McLeod.  
Data: As teenager was in gang. Moved to rural New York and returned to high school. Graduated and returned to NYC. It is believed that someone else close to him is also an immortal.  
Teacher: Possibly Connor McLeod or unknown.  
Current occupation: Police officer Number of heads taken: unconfirmed.

Trixie then turned her attention to a list of names of people that the council suspected to be immortal, but as of yet was unconfirmed.. She traced through them as well, wondering who his teacher was. She looked at the young immortal's name again and sighed. Well I guess I'll be able to fill in the blanks on Daniel Mangan. She looked at the other list again. I guess I should check out Regan first. He's the most logical person She sighed again and leaned back, ready to return home. 


End file.
